There are many devices for holding household trash bags in at least a somewhat open condition, intended to conveniently receive refuse. These devices range from waste baskets to wire frames and metal, wood or plastic holders. Some holders apply to plastic bags having handles of the type currently used in many retail stores.
Some of these holder devices are relatively complex in their efforts to provide convenience in holding the bag and keeping its top open. Some appear to work reasonably well while others perform only marginally for their intended purpose.